


Guilt

by fireflysglow_archivist



Category: Firefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-19
Updated: 2004-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-29 14:03:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14474247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflysglow_archivist/pseuds/fireflysglow_archivist
Summary: Will Jayne go through with "the plan"?





	Guilt

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Another chapter in my happy little "Bits of Time" world.

  
Author's notes: Another chapter in my happy little "Bits of Time" world.  


* * *

Guilt

## Guilt

### by Starrbaby

Jayne sat in the dining hall crunching on the protein mush they tried to pass as food. He looked at his shipmates as they enjoyed their meal. He glanced over at Kaylee. She pushed her food around her plate and hadn't eaten any. His eyes wandered to Simon. He looked more down than usual. 

"Huh," he thought to himself, "Pissed cause I found out 'bout them." He grouchily shoveled more mush into his mouth. 

He continued to think to himself. How would he go about making sure this plan runs well. He looked over at Mal. He could try to take him out, but then Zoe'd have him down in no time. 

He stirred his mush and looked at Zoe as she raised one corner of her mouth in a half smile at something her husband had just said. Now if he used two guns and did it while they were together, no one else would have the guts to . . . . . 

His thoughts were interrupted by a strangled scream as River lunged on top of the table and crawled toward him knocking food and pates in every direction. She leaped on him, knocking his chair backwards. Sheer shock kept him from reacting as he landed on his back with River on top of him. Her hands clawed at his face and neck. 

Jayne sat up and knocked the rag doll off of him. "Get his gorram freak off me." Simon was already in motion going after a smoother while Mal and Zoe yanked River off Janye and tried to constrain her. 

River thrashed and screamed, "You still look good in red, you ching-wah tsao de liou mahng!" 

"Such language out of a slip of a thing," Mal grunted out of clenched teeth as he held River's wrists. 

Jane stood up and wiped at the scratches on his face and neck with a burly hand. He wiped the blood from his fingers onto his thigh. "She'd best have all her shots, Doc, " He scowled at Simon when he returned with River's smoother, "If'n I get rabies, I'm gonna be pissed." 

Simon glared at Jayne as he shot the smoother into River's porcelain skin. She calmed almost immediately. Mal hoisted her tiny frame into his arms and he and Simon carried River to her room. 

Jayne picked up his upset chair and sat back down at the table and began shoveling the mush into his mouth again. 

Zoe sat next to him and cocked her head slightly. "It's been a while since she's wailed on you like that, hasn't it?" Jayne looked at Zoe out of the corner of his eye and grunted. 

Mal reentered the room and sat across from the two. "Been since we made that stop at Ariel . . ." He crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. 

Jayne lowered his spoon and swallowed. His eyes shifted from Zoe to Mal and back again. "What're you sayin'?" 

Zoe looked over at the Captain, "What exactly are you saying, Sir?" 

Mal stood, "Nothin'. Just noticing that she tends to get tetchy before big days, and we have a big day tomorrow with the delivery and all." 

Jayne scowled, "It ain't gonna be a big day. Just a delivery." 

Mal looked Jayne in the eye, "Lets hope it turns out to be an ordinary run of the mill one." 

Jayne grunted and pushed himself away from the table. "If'n it's any different, won't be 'cause of me." He stalked out of the room without looking back. Zoe tucked a stray curl behind her ear, "You planing on sleeping with one eye open tonight, Sir?" 

Mal chucked, "You know I don't sleep, Zoe." 

Please post a comment on this story.

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title:   **Guilt**   
Series Name:   **Bits of Time**   
Author:   **Starrbaby**   [email]   
Details:   **Series**  |  **PG-13**  |  **gen**  |  **3k**  |  **03/19/04**   
Characters:  Malcolm, Zoe, Jayne, River   
Summary:  Will Jayne go through with "the plan"?   
Notes:  Another chapter in my happy little "Bits of Time" world.   
Sequel to:  Shouldn't Have   
  



End file.
